


Deep Space (K)

by summerbutterfly



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Confrontations, Gen, Mild Language, Snark, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata Reishi had finally been given command of Their Majesties' finest ship, the beautiful and powerful Scepter 4.  Too bad Suoh Mikoto and his rag-tag band of space pirates are determined to not follow the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Space (K)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/gifts).



> My first K fic. Happy Parallels! I hope you enjoy :).

It took the combined authority of both the Gold and Silver Emperors to bestow upon him the title of captain of the Scepter 4. And it was, if Reishi Munakata could say so himself, a well-earned honor that was long overdue. After five years of unquestionable loyalty and impeccable service, he finally stood on the bridge of his very own ship, a crew at his command, power at his fingertips, just as his father and grandfather had done before him. 

And it only took one routine border patrol for Munakata's newfound authority to be tested in the most annoying manner possible.

"Sir." Seri Awashima, his second in command, frowned down at the navigation screen in front of her. "Sir, the sensors are picking up unusual activity in the Shizume Sector. It looks like... an unidentified space craft."

"Put it on-screen, Lieutenant."

Awashima nodded. She clicked a few buttons, and a three-dimensional hologram appeared in the center of the room. Munakata adjusted his glasses, stepping over to get a better look.

Indeed, there was a ship. And a large one at that, clearly built for intergalactic travel. It did not bear the insignia of the Imperial fleet, but instead a strange, almost metallic-looking streak of flame ran the length of the ship's side. The design disappeared as it reached the thrusters, but the color was bright. Striking. It also had a gun deck that appeared to be fully operational. How interesting. 

Munakata looked at his communications officer. 

"Mr. Fushimi, open a hailing frequency. I need to speak with our guests and find out what they are doing in our airspace." 

"Yes, sir, I'm on it. Communication line opening." 

Fushimi put on a headset. He fiddled with a couple of switches, and then the bridge filled with an electronic hum. 

Munakata cleared his throat. "Captain Reishi Munakata of Their Imperial Majesty's starship Scepter 4. Non-imperial space craft, please identify yourself." 

There was a long, long moment of static-y silence. And then...

"Did you guys hear something?" A face appeared in the hologram. It belonged to a youngish-looking man with shocking red hair and a beanie hat who seemed oblivious to the fact that his visage was now the dominating the bridge of the 4. "What the...is this thing on?"

"Because you turned it on, Yata." A second figure appeared, this one looking older and more composed. "We were being hailed. And you just opened the frequency to accept the message."

"I didn't do it on purpose." The younger man frowned and folded his arms. "Kamamoto told me to push the red button if anything lights up. He said it could be Tatara trying to get in touch with us!"

"It's not Tatara," The second man said. He pushed his counterpart out of the way, taking over the visual space and brushing a lock of blond hair out of his eyes. "Kusanagi Izumo, here. How can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kusanagi," Munakata said. "This is Captain Reishi Munakata of the Scepter 4. Your ship is in Imperial space and I'm afraid I'm going to need you to tell me why." 

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that." Kusanagi smiled in a way that was equal parts non-apologetic and disarming. "We're just out looking for a comrade of ours. We'll be out of your way soon."

"On whose authority were you granted permission to search for him?" Munakata itched to ask more, but his intuition told him to wade in cautiously. "Do you have a permit you can show me that allows you to be here?"

"Ah, no. No permit." Kusanagi rubbed the back of his neck. "Just last known signal we got from him was coming from here. But like I said, we'll be out of your way before you know it..."

"Unauthorized starships are not allowed in Imperial space without a permit," Munakata said. "As I'm sure you well know."

"Yes, I do, but..."

"Please leave this sector, Mr. Kusanagi. Immediately."

The image of the blond man sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because that would go against our captain's wishes. His direct order was to find our missing shipmate, and not to leave until we do."

Munakata raised an eyebrow. "Your captain said this?"

"Yes."

Munakata folded his arms over his chest. "I see," he said. "I suppose I need to speak to your captain directly, then."

"Sorry, but you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because he's asleep."

Behind him, Fushimi gave a quiet 'tch' of derision. Munakata could not say he didn't feel the same, but unlike Fushimi, he had an air of authority to maintain.

"I'm sure he'll understand being woken on a matter of Imperial security, Mr. Kusanagi. If not, I will happily take the brunt of his ire."

"You say that now," Kusanagi murmured, but he straightened from where he was leaning over the console, apparently conceding. "I mean, I'll go get him. But this? This is on you."

"Thank you. And that's fine. I will take the blame." 

"I'm closing the channel. We'll hail you back when he reaches the bridge."

"Thank you, Mr. Kusanagi. We'll wait for you here."

The hologram disappeared. Munakata walked back to his chair and took a seat.

"What kind of captain takes a nap while the rest of his crew is out searching for a lost comrade?" Fushimi asked, shaking his head. "Doesn't that seem a little counterintuitive?"

"Perhaps," Awashima responded. "But what do you expect from a non-fleet vessel? There's a reason Their Majesties' military is renowned for is precision and discipline."

"That is true, Lieutenant," Munakata agreed, "but let's refrain from disparaging another ship's captain before we meet him. There could be circumstances we are unaware of necessitating his absence." 

Awashima's cheeks flushed red. "Yes, sir," she said. "However..."

"Awashima."

Munakata's warning tone was enough to make Awashima drop the subject. 

Munakata settled back in his chair. There were several additional long minutes of inactivity, but then, at last, the soft sound of a hailing notification could be heard.

"Open the channel, Mr. Fushimi," Munakata said. 

"Yes, sir." 

The familiar low hum filled the air again, and as the three-dimensional image solidified itself, Munakata found himself face-to-facade with a rough-looking man about his own age. The man had the same fiery red hair as the boy who'd answered their hail earlier, but his eyes held none of the softness of youth. Instead they were hard, and challenging, and Munakata unconsciously gripped the arms of his chair a little tighter.

"What do you want?" the newcomer demanded. He lit up a cigarette and exhaled a long plume of smoke. "This better be important, Mr..." 

"Munakata," Munakata said. "Munakata Reishi. Commander of the Scepter 4. With whom am I speaking?" 

"Suoh Mikoto. Captain of the HOMRA. The one you woke from a nap."

"Apologies," Munakata said with a tight smile. "But your ship is in Imperial space without permission, Mr. Suoh." 

"Yes? And? What's your point?"

"My point is you are in Imperial space without permission," Munakata repeated. "That would be a violation of protocol."

"Protocol? Wow. That's cute that you think I give a shit about _your_ protocol."

The cheeky response made the ire flare up in Munakata's chest. "You should care," he said. "Their Imperial Majesties do not take kindly to trespassers."

"They don't or _you_ don't? Because it violates your precious _protocol_."

Munakta shot him a hard look before returning his attention to the holographic screen. "Mr. Suoh," he said. "As a member of Their Majesties' defense force, I have a job to do, and that is to enforce the rules and protect the empire. You do realize I have full authority to fire upon your ship if you refuse to comply with my request for you to leave."

"Fire, huh?" Suoh looked unconcerned. "What makes you think we won't fire back?"

"You'd fire back on an Imperial ship?"

"I'll fire back on anyone who interferes with my business, Imperial or otherwise." 

The ire inside Munakata flared brighter. "That's a rather cavalier attitude, Mr. Suoh. One that could get you killed."

"There are worse things than death," Suoh said. He took another deep drag. "Like this conversation for example. It's so tedious, it's making me regret agreeing to it. Are we done?"

Munakata heard another 'tch' from Fushimi behind him, and Awashima muttered an unkind phrase under her breath. Again, he didn't disagree. But losing his patience now would not befit a man of his standing. 

"Mr. Suoh," he said instead. "Please take your ship and leave this sector immediately."

"Make me," Suoh fired back, and Munakata's crew jumped to their feet. 

"Stand down," Munakata commanded before any of them could speak. With slow reluctance, they did, but Munakata could feel their anger. "Is that your final word on the subject, Mr. Suoh?"

"Yep." 

"Then make you I shall." 

The two men stared at each other in the tense silence of the 4's bridge. And then Suoh's image blinked out, the connection going dead.

Munakata grit his teeth. "Awashima," he said. "Ready the pilots."

"Sir?" Awashima looked him, eyes wide. "Sir, you can't mean..." 

"We're engaging them!" Fushimi's eyes shone. "Sir! May I request...?" 

"No, Fushimi. You may not fight. You will assume Lieutenant Awashima's position unless we need to send in a second wave."

"But sir..."

"This is non-negotiable, Fushimi." 

Fushimi's face fell a little in disappointment. "Yes, sir," he said.

Awashima stood up. With a salute, she exited the bridge, and Fushimi assumed her seat, pulling up the 3-D navigation chart so they could monitor the battle's progress. 

"Systems on line, sir. Just waiting for our pilots to launch." 

"Very good," Munakata said. "Stand by."

Munakata folded his hands behind his back. His first day as captain, and it had already come to this. He should have been more irritated, but instead, he felt a trill of excitement.

It was time to prove what he and his crew were made of.


End file.
